Redemption: A One Shot Challenge Response
by Stolen.Pseudonyms
Summary: One Shot An act which one cat performs, but sees no redemption for. A betrayal woven into a dance of a revealed deceit. A challenge set by my good friend Meadowlark4491. Yes, I have returned from the graveyard of writer's block.


**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, I have momentarily returned from my super long Cats-fic hiatus to bring you a One Shot Challenge set by my good friend Meadowlark4491. I'll post the rest of my AN with the conditions and what not after the fic, just so I don't ruin the surprise.**  
**

* * *

**

**Redemption**

A gentle breeze whisked its way through the Junkyard, the cool dewy air of dusk dancing upon my already prickling fur.

_Butterflies_.

Their wings dusting eagerly against my insides as if tickling my throbbing conscience; It would be a lie to say that I didn't fear the spilling forth of this truth I could no longer bear to hold.

_So, so wrong_.

I couldn't deny the peculiar twitching of my tensed paws; flighty themselves, as they twittered about my sides, itching to feel the soft fur of another's against them.

The ground below me had a decidedly stale feel. Moist, damp with the nightfall, the Jellicle moon lighting my path towards the main junkyard.

_She, _I knew,_ was just as stale. _

Even though my heart sung loudly with praises of her beauty and wit, the undertone was bitter. Like vinegar staining me; guilt burning, _seeping_ against me.

_Tainting me._

How I had come to be as dark as she was light, I would never know. Ahead, a blue wash blur of lean, feminine silhouettes pranced eagerly under the many spotlights of stars that illuminated the stage.

My own hind paws inched ever closer, ignoring the many eyes that shone over me, yellow like hazard lights.

Still, I ignored the warnings.

_Disgust._

Brazen, they would think, this tom-kit coming of age. Taking another's, claiming another's.

_Thief._

They were wrong though. She had claimed me. Her blue eyes almost shattered me as I swept a paw over her, guiding her in a dance that she'd danced before, though I myself couldn't lead.

_His eyes; Like acid._

The deceit was now an open wound, clawed by my own selfishness, but more so by the thought; it would never rest on her, only on my own blood. The metallic bond, stronger than any mateship, that of a sibling. Of a pupil surpassing the mentor.

_Tumblebrutus_, they would spit. Hiss my name in sin.

Her pixie like face looked upon me in feigned innocence, her large eyes boring into mine as we twirled together, intertwining into an audacious tale of betrayal we would no doubt soon become.

My own brother, as we twirled, clenched a paw in bitter loss. My phallic victory seemed to satisfy me least. Although the pallid princess in my arms, even with just a slight curl of her lip corner, seemed to smirk ferociously as she stared intently at her jilted lover.

Plato disappeared into the shadows, leaving us to dance in the spotlight he had once held, once commanded with a zealous for fiery passion. One upon a time, it was shared, however that too had quickly waned. I would one day be no different.

I could sense the tuxedo cat was nearby, flickering his tail knowingly; somehow un-aghast that another spell aside his own had been woven. Another melancholy interlude in a soundtrack the Heaviside layer itself would refuse to play.

Through my perjury, the white queen was emancipated from another listless lie; a puppeteer, grinning wildly, as I her puppet sunk deeper, drifting away from a redemption I would never feel.

* * *

**Ok, some Victoria bashing, but don't hate me too much for it.**

**Anyways, the challenge was to write a One Shot, under 500 words (Mine was 490) to the theme of "Redemption" and must include the character Tumblebrutus. I decided to twist it a bit, and write in first person, which I pretty much have never done aside from in class assignments.**

**I'm not too fussed if you guys hate it; I'm not quite proud of it myself, but I suppose I needed to get back into the swing of things. If it goes well though, you may see me in a triumphant return to the Cats department!**

**Please feel free to review.**

**Maddy**


End file.
